Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion
Конец Евангелиона — полнометражный аниме-фильм, выпущенный в 1997 году студией GAINAX под руководством Хидэаки Анно. Вышедший в 1995 году сериал «Евангелион» стал крайне популярен, и потому студия приняла решение сделать фильм, который должен был стать еще одним окончанием истории. Выход фильма сопровождался некоторой самоиронией студии над своим решением — в промежутке между анонсом фильма и его появлением вышел альбом «Neon Genesis Evangelion Addition», содержащий, в частности, трек «Shuukyoku no Tsudzuki». В данном треке персонажи оригинального сериала обсуждали как им сделать наиболее популярное и соответственно прибыльное продолжение. Данный фильм завершает собой полнометражный фильм «Death», также заменяет собой 25 и 26 серии, для версии сериала с диркатами. Фильм состоит из двух частей, 25 эпизода: Air (Воздух) / Любовь разрушительна и 26 эпизода: Мое чистое сердце для тебя / Вы нужны мне (まごころを,君に, Magokoro о, Кими Ni). Эпизод 25 содержит вторую часть первого фильма Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth , который там называется Rebirth. В 1998 году данный фильм занял первое место в гран-при журнала «Animage». Сюжет The End of Evangelion: Renewal 25 июня 2003 года в Японии компаниями Starchild и King Records была выпущена новая версия The End of Evangelion, входящая в состав издания Renewal of Evangelion (которое состояло из обработанных цифровых версий 26-серийного TV-сериала, 4 переработанных эпизодов с Laserdisc и 3 театральных выпусков, а также из бонусного диска, содержащего ранее не показанный материал). Эта версия объединяет фильм Evangelion: Death с фильмом The End of Evangelion, включая фрагменты Rebirth из первого фильма. В ней также содержатся материалы, на которых сэйю Мэгуми Хаясибара, Юко Миямура и Котоно Мицуиси озвучивают своих персонажей, живущих спустя 10 лет после событий Евангелиона. В этом продолжении Синдзи не существует, а Аска встречается с Тодзи Судзухара. В материалах присутствует мужской голос (предположительно, принадлежащий Синдзи), который говорит: «Этого не существует, меня здесь нет», говорящий зрителю о том, что все увиденное лишь искаженная реальность, показанная глазами самого Синдзи. Восприятие критикой Фильм завоевал первый приз Animage в 1997 году и Japan Academy Prize, как «Крупнейшая публичная сенсация года»;Carl Horn, «My Empire of Dirt» (2002), for Viz Communications и получил «Специальную награду: Выбор аудитории» от Animation Kobe в 1997 году. EX.org в 1999 году поставила фильм на пятое место «Лучших шоу всех времен» (и на второе в числе TV-сериалов). В Японии с релиза и по октябрь 1997 года The End of Evangelion заработал 1.45 миллионов йен. Крис Беверидж с Mania.com описал фильм, как «воздействующий на зрителя на многих уровнях», но предостерег от просмотра EoE без предварительного просмотра оригинального сериала. Патрик Масиас с TokyoScope включил EoE в число 10 величайших фильмов всех времен, и назвал его лучшим аниме-фильмом 1990-х годов. Журнал CUT поместил Конец Евангелиона на третье место среди 30 лучших аниме-фильмов всех времен. Интерпретация В финальной сцене The End of Evangelion, Синдзи и Аска отделены от объединенного человечества. Синдзи пытается задушить Аску, но останавливается и роняет несколько слез на ее лицо. На карте D-88 от Bandai Carddass 1998 года содержится следующий комментарий: «Синдзи отказывается от мира, где все сердца слились воедино и принимает других людей. Его страсть… жить с „другими“ — другими сердцами, которые порой отвергают его. Вот почему первой вещью, которую он сделал, придя в создание, стала попытка задушить Аску. Чтобы почувствовать существование „других“ людей. Чтобы подтвердить неприятие и отрицание.» Их взаимодействие отображает широкий спектр позитивных и негативных эмоций. Во время записи озвучания финальной сцены сэйю Мегуми Огата, давшая голос Синдзи, была переполнена эмоциями и пыталась задушить Юко Миямуру. Точный смысл финальной сцены скрыт, и неоднократно оспаривался. Согласно эпизоду японского аниме-шоу Anime Yawa, выпущенному 31 марта 2005 года на спутниковом канале NHK, финальная фраза Аски должна была быть озвучена, как «Я не хочу быть убитой тобой» или «Я никогда не позволю тебе убить меня» («Anta nankani korosareru nowa mappira yo!») но Анно был неудовлетворен тем, как Миямура произносила эту фразу.«Annno sic didn’t live with my line no matter how many times I tried. Ogata and I were at a loss how we should play what Anno wanted to express; she even tried to ride on me and choke me to meet his demand. He must have been pursuing reality.» Animania 2005 В итоге Анно поспросил ее описать, что он пытается передать этой сценой: «Я была не уверена, что я должна говорить во время финальной сцены. Наконец, Анно спросил меня: „Миямура, просто представь, что ты спишь на кровати и незнакомец проникает в твою комнату. Он может изнасиловать тебя в любое время пока ты спишь, но он не делает этого. Вместо этого он мастурбирует, глядя на тебя, когда ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что происходит. Что бы ты сказала?“ Я всегда думала, что он странный человек, но в тот момент я испытывала отвращение. И я сказала ему, что я думаю: „Отвратительно“. Тогда он вздохнул и сказал „Я так и думал“.» Тифани Грант, озвучивавшая Аску в английском переводе, сделала следующее заявление: «Наиболее популярным переводом последней фразы EoE [End of Evangelion] было „Мне плохо“ "I feel sick", но Аманда Винн Ли (озвучивашая Рей Аянами в английском переводе и режиссировавшая английскую версию End of Evangelion) сказала, что она спросила нескольких переводчиков и посчитала перевод „Отвратительно "disgusting"“ наиболее точной адаптацией. Вы можете сказать, что ей отвратительная сама ситуация или Синдзи. Мое любимое объяснение таково: мой супруг Мэтт Гринфилд, режиссировал TV-сериалы и очень хорошо знаком с франшизой Евангелиона. Мэтт говорил, что хотя создатель Евангелиона, Хидеаки Анно, по-видимому, часто меняет своё мнение о значении разных вещей в Евангелионе, однажды Анно сказал, что „мне плохо“ является отсылкой к утренней дурноте. <...> Разумеется, Анно весьма пылко относится к идее, что каждый должен определить значение Евангелиона сам для себя» Тем не менее, несмотря на мрачный конец, комплементация не является перманентной. И Рей, и Юи утешают Синдзи и говорят ему, что люди могут восстановить свое физическое воплощение, если они захотят этого и если они обладают достаточно сильными сердцами. Это может значить, что Аска — первый человек, который решил вернуться к реальности. Другая карта из ККИ Evangelion поясняет: «В океане LCL Синдзи желал возвращения мира с другими людьми. Он жаждал вновь встретиться с ними, даже если это значило бы необходимость чувствовать боль и предательство. И, как он надеялся / желал, Аска вернулась в новый мир. Только Аска. Девушка, от которой он натерпелся больше всего. Но даже несмотря на это, она была в числе тех, чьего возвращения он жаждал…» По-прежнему обсуждается, является ли The End of Evangelion расширенной концовкой оригинальных эпизодов 25 и 26 или полностью заменяет их. Некоторые верят, что The End of Evangelion является альтернативной концовкой, созданной, чтобы удовлетворить требования фанатов, недовольных окончанием оригинального сериала. Цурумаки, бывший помощником Анно в режиссировании Евангелиона, говорит, что он считал серию завершенной, как есть. Примечания Ссылки См. также